The Legacy of Sir Kibble
by Morgan 'Shii' Goat
Summary: Oneshot The arena--the atmosphere, the carnage--is the only reason for his existence. And now one knight, weapons in hand, will face his greatest enemy...


**Disclaimer**: All characters, unless if mentioned, are copyrighted to Nintendo and HAL, the creators of some of the most exciting games in video game history. Also, this is not intended to bevery long, so I apologize for its brevity, but hope that you enjoy it, anyway.

* * *

Walking through the tunnel, heading towards my destiny, my heart pounded fiercely, like a drum. Was it nerves? Fear? Hypertension?

A bunch of nonsense! Fueled by the fire within, my heart beats as a sign of bravery and good health. It beats in suspense for my enemy—what will I do that will send him to his knees, begging for mercy as I slice him down to size?

A bright light shone, and as I stepped closer, I saw the vague details of what appeared to be the interior of a Roman coliseum. I stopped only to puff my chest in pride, before continuing on. The pain, violence, and bloodshed were all that I lived for. As a part of a great lineage of knights, I literally was born for this!

Surrounded by some of my greatest fans, I waved to them in their seats; some snickered at the sheer thought of my foe, whom, after a bout of bragging words, would fall so easily before my might. In the spacious center of the coliseum, there stood only two beings: my opponent and myself. And what a joke he was! A blue-hatted little humanoid with yellow clogs and a smile that made him look all the more like a fool. It's almost as if he was just _asking_ to be hacked into a pulp!

To one side of the arena, a small brownish-creature with a flesh-colored face waved a flag and blew through a silver whistle. The battle has begun! The fool hopped around in its spot, one foot to another, in a repetitive pattern; based on his behavior, he most likely did not suspect me to be a threat. Well, I'll show him! My hands overhead, I summoned a giant bronze cutter and threw it at him.

But alas, he simply jumped over it, and I cursed to myself as I leapt to avoid his landing on me. Sadly, where I landed was not much better of a spot, as his clogs still managed to dent my helmet as he jumped back to his original place. As I attempted to recover, my cutter—my dear, faithful cutter—had returned to its rightful owner, ready for another tossing. Another miss, and to top it all off, the damned idiot finally prepared to attack, holding a bomb above his head.

I tried to run, in hopes of avoiding his assault, but still he followed. Finally, with swift movements, he tossed the round explosive straight at me—_and got hit!_

But I was not quick to give up—no, I am not—and before he knew it, I was back on my feet, ready for another attack. Again, he was jumping around like the joke that he was, and so I took this time to use not one, but _two_ of my trusty cutters. Only, they once again missed, as the blue-hatted jester leapt over my head and made a surprise attack!

I was defeated, both physically and emotionally. Those whom I thought were my fans had betrayed me as they cheered for the victor clad in blue. The referee, whom I thought had counted my triumphs, had actually been counting my defeats—of which they were numerous. The medics, whom I thought were there to support me in and outside of battle, had advised me to stop doing what had been in my veins since the time I was out of my mother's womb. And the fool, whom I thought was just that, had proven himself as more.

As I lay, bandaged and stripped of my armor, in the hospital bed, I clenched my only usable fist and shouted, "This is not the end, Poppy Bros, Sr., for as long as my name is Sir Kibble XXXV, _I will have my revenge!_"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Heh heh heh. That last line sounds vaguely cliched. But anyways, I wrote this silly little drabble as a way to get back into writing fanfiction again. Plus, I've been playing Kirby Super Star Ultra way too much recently, and after reading an FAQ or two that mentions Sir Kibble as one of the weakest helpers, I was inspired by the thought of "Well, he's a knight named _Sir_ Kibble—why does he keep attacking us, despite the fact that he's so weak?" So yeah. I kind of suck with writing fight/action scenes, so if it doesn't make much sense, just think about how the enemies act in the games, or just make up the battle in your head (most likely, it'll come out more epic than the way I put it here). ^_^;


End file.
